


Катрин на минималках

by ShatrisLerran



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Female De Sardet (GreedFall), Gen, Spoilers, Странное чувство юмора, стеб, трэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: "Мое первое прохождение" в стебных выдуманных диалогах по ходу игры. Трэш, угар, стеб, сниженная лексика и внезапные отсылки в самые разные каноны. Спойлеры!Ну… все началось с того, что рисовали мужика, а получилась девушка. В смысле, при создании персонажа показывают художника и де Сарде, который позирует для портрета. Впрочем, при переключении пола персонажей некоторые девушки все равно выглядят как не определившиеся. Имя героине дать не предлагают, назвала ее Катрин (Катя).
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 6





	Катрин на минималках

**Author's Note:**

> Автор проходил игру на минимальной графике.  
> Стебное прохождение Dragon Age Inquistion (2 шт) [тут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909537/chapters/11262616)

_*Катя перестает позировать и идет прощаться с матушкой. По дороге к матушке ловит ее боевой мужчина Курт с пронзительными глазами*_  
_Курт_ : Зеленокровка! А ну покажи, как дерешься  
_Катя_ : Ээээ… Это оскорбление? Или нет? Я тут, понимаете, пока позировала, память потеряла. Изобразим доверие.  
*немножко тренируется, прощается с пугающей (визуально) матушкой, выясняет, что тут какая-то эпидемия малихора, поэтому матушка такая страшная, а мы должны плыть к черту на рога, в Новый Свет (типа) и там искать лекарство от болезни*  
_Катя_ : Ну… ок. Поплыли.  
_Курт_ : Надо бы с собой вашего кузена Константина взять, он там будет новым губернатором. Неловко без него отплывать.  
_Катя_ : Хм, ну пойдем поищем кузена, как хоть он выглядит...  
*по дороге заходим в порт, знакомимся с кэпом Васко, еще одним боевым мужчиной с пронзительными глазами. Нам рассказывают про навтов, которые такие морские до просини. Кто-то на кораблях рождается, кого туда сдают за долги родителей в детском возрасте. Это называется договор*  
_Васко_ : У меня тут юнга загулял. Не поищите?  
_Катя_ : Может вам еще 10 баранов настрелять на шашлык?.. Одеяла беженцам? Отнести цветочек на могилку?  
_Васко_ : Рано, сначала уплывем к черту на рога, там может будут и цветочки, и бараны. И могилки. А мне пока юнгу бы…  
_Катя_ : Так, кому еще чего?  
_Курт_ : Надо провезти контрабанду.  
_Кардинал_ : Еретиков найти на костер, дрова отсырели уже!  
_Араб со ступкой и пестиком_ : Шарлатана разоблачи, нам тут конкуренты не нужны.  
_Господин де Курсийон_ : И кузена своего беспутного найди уже!  
_Катя_ : *записывает в книжечку* Так, контрабанду грузите, еретики сбежали, шарлатана забирайте, кузен… Блин, кузен! Перестань швыряться бутылками!  
_Кузен Костя_ : Ура, ты меня нашла, скорее на свободу, губернаторствовать подальше от папки! Меня папка не ценит!  
_Катя_ : Ну пошли на корабль. Кстати, ты заметил, что я в бушлате матроса? Это чтоб навты за свою принимали. А бушлат любой дурак в лавке купить может. Даже ты. 

_*Приходят к кораблю, и тут из соседнего корабля выламывается сквозь борт озверевший древовидный черт с рогами. Ну или хрень какая-то. Большая и страшная. Мужики смываются, оставляя Катю разбираться с чудовищем*_  
_Катя_ : Я маг, но из пистолета, которого у меня нет, в глаз черту рогатому выстрелю. Привет винтовке “Мститель” из кат-сцен Массыча. Теперь нам предстоит увлекательное путешествие к черту на рога. Хорошо, что я теперь примерно представляю как эти рога выглядят. Несколько месяцев на корабле тоже классно: кок, гальюн, бейдевинд, солонина, сухари с живой белковой начинкой (да-да-да, я читала про Хорнблауэра!), куча мужиков, я одна… Надеюсь, хоть квашеная капуста входит в меню, цинга как-то не вдохновляет. 

_*Корабль плывет в безбрежном море, и внезапно матрос на мачте орет: "Земля! Тир Фради!" Полноразмерный остров Тир Фради внезапно возникает в десятке кабельтовых от судна.*_  
_Катя_ : Раньше заметить не могли?! Так и на мель сесть можно! Ну зато всю морскую терминологию можно забыть как страшный сон. 

_Лорин де Моранж_ : С приездом! Наконец-то чей-то сынок-неудачник займет губернаторское кресло в губернаторском дворце, который я же и построила! Останусь тут советником и буду советовать. И мне совсем не обидно. Кстати, испейте из моих кубков.  
_Катя_ : Точно-точно? Ладно, пойду погляжу, как мой чудо-кузен сидит в вашем кресле. *идет в губернаторский дворец*  
_Сиора_ : Брлбрлбрлтрмтомтомкурлы!  
_Катя_ : Непонятно.  
_Сиора_ : *переходит на всеобщий, с кварианским акцентом* А вы разве не из наших? А прям так похожи!  
_Катя_ : Нет, ну я, конечно, Кэтрин Зета-Джонс на минималках, но не настолько же! А вы вообще кто?  
_Сиора_ : Я местная Покахонтас, у меня дело к вашему главному. Нам срочно нужна помощь!  
_Катя_ : Ваше местное Высочество! Пойдемте, я представлю вас кузену Косте.  
_Кузен Костя_ : Я на все согласен! Кузина, ты, как всегда, все можешь, вот иди и сделай.  
_Васко_ : Мадемуазель Катрин, меня списали на берег! Теперь я буду ходить за вами. Кстати, меня сдали на корабль по договору, я морской волк и навты моя семья, но я теперь обиделся, давайте мою фамилию узнаем.  
_Катя_ : Стоило столько плыть… Все почти как дома, только трупы по улицам не валяются. Пока. И двери! Почему в этом мире все двери с автодоводчиком?! Стоит дверь пройти, она немедленно закрывается, и снова ее надо рукой толкать. Почему нельзя пинком хотя бы двери открывать... Открытой оставить...  
_Курт_ : Пошли на склад, контрабанду нашу в город протащим. Ой, там же оружие.  
_Катя_ : Да вы что?! И кому это понадобилось??  
_Васко_ : Давайте все оденемся навтами, чтобы мне своих не пришлось убивать. Ну и подсыпем им сонного зелья.  
_Катя_ : *опять надевает бушлат матроса, а Курта на всякий случай наряжает юнгой* Интересно, почему только навты встречают по одежке, остальные мимонеписи меня легко опознают и продолжают величать “ваша светлость”, а не “эй ты, навт соленый, чего пристал?” Ладно, зелье-то я сделала, но на хозяина борделя харизмы не хватает. А на взятку денег жалко. Пришлось тайно проникать. Васко, забирай свой паспорт.  
_Васко_ : *всецело одобряет*  
_Курт_ : Интендант говорит, что тут стража совсем совесть потеряла. Рэкет, убийства, разврат.  
_Катя_ : Надо бы порядок навести, как считаешь? Впрочем, надо сбегать в другие поселения, поговорить про лечение матушкиной болезни. 

_*На пути возникает лагерь с удобным сундучком. Сундук ездит за героем, в городах торчит в резиденции. В лагере же обнаруживается Васко.*_  
_Васко_ : Не, ну я тут перечитывал свой паспорт на досуге... Может чего про семью мою узнаем? Ну позязя. 

_*Пришли в Сан-Матеус. Инквизиторы жгут черта с рогами заживо и душат дикарей с воплями: “Отрекись от своей веры!” Словом, идет обычная будничная жизнь. Дикарь не успевает отречься, потому что его придушивают.*_

_Катя_ : *забалтывает инквизитора, Васко одобряет*  
_Инквизитор_ : у вас метка местного культа!  
_Катя_ : А, теперь понятно почему меня за местную принимают. Все-таки не минималки виноваты! Ну что с малихором?  
_Мать-предстоятельница Корнелия_ : Это все за грехи! Тут есть секта, которая поклоняются демону. Уничтожьте язычников! Договоритесь с местными. Во славу Света, во имя Добра! 

_Катя_ : *гуляет по дворцу М-П К* Боже, я в зеркалах не отражаюсь! И мои чуваки тоже!! Только моя лампочка на поясе! Чуть не рехнулась со страху. И везде бардак и одинаковые портреты. Не только на этажах, но и прямо в одной комнате. Пытаюсь свалить все на минималки и скучаю по Путину из драгонаги. *убивает несколько инквизиторов в лесу, трупы прячут местные индейцы* 

_Курт_ : Мой подшефный новобранец пропал, зеленокровка, помоги найти!  
_Васко_ : Хочу узнать больше про семью!  
_Катя_ : В очередь, мальчики. Давай начнем с новобранца. *путается в номерах полков* Почему они 6, 8 и 11, а остальные где? И что еще за секретный полк?  
_Лейтенант номер фиг знает какой_ : Это такой полк, который грабит корованы.  
_Катя_ : А генерал контрабанду тоже этим посылал?  
_Курт_ : Найду - убью! Пойду искать.  
_Катя_ : Васко, твоя очередь.  
_Лорин де Моранж_ : Ну есть тут один д’Арси, придурок, о котором я не хочу говорить плохо. Сходите к его компаньонке. Та вам расскажет, в какую очередную неприятность они вляпался.  
_Катя_ : *находит в лагере торговца, который продает плащи* Я всегда знала, что плащ это минимум +1 к харизме! Поехали в Хикмет. *знакомится с наместником Бурханом* После инквизиторов этот чувак, который послал экспедицию ученых за лекарством от малихора, просто супер. *случайно взрывает стену на улице* Надеюсь никто не заметил. Кстати, а вы заметили, что в Хикмете полно алхимиков и прочих ученых, зато нет полезных сундуков с хабаром? 

_Ферхат_ : Д’Арси должны мне кучу денег! А этот охламон пропал. Ищите. Я, кстати, на него коллекторов натравил.  
_Васкобрат д’Арси_ : Я полный придурок и проиграл кучу бабла!  
_Васко_ : А я тогда навт, дарованный морю. А то был бы таким же придурком! Мадемуазель Катрин, а я ведь вам завидовал.Теперь рад, что человеком вырос… *всецело одобряет* 

_*вернулись к Косте с известиями про малихор*_  
_Кузен Костя_ : Ты молодец, кузина, давай продолжай все делать за меня. У меня полно дел - скучаю в кресле с утра до вечера и прожекты прожектирую!  
_Петрус_ : А давай мы компромат на нашу преподобную найдем? Пригодится.  
_Катя_ : Отличный план! *вместо этого идет в деревню к индейцам*  
_Индейский торговец_ : Давай меняться!  
_Катя_ : Большая зловонная дубинка определенно будет чудно сочетаться с моим имиджем эмиссара Конгрегации.  
_Сиора_ : Мы опоздали! *вцепляется в землю, загадочные корни сшибают врагов с ног*  
_Катя_ : Ну хоть помародерствую вдоволь. *загружает сумку халявным хабаром, сумка трещит*  
_Сиора_ : Может выживших поищем? *находит вражеского солдата и душит его корнем* Теперь пошли в руины.  
_Катя_ : Картинка на стене интересная.  
_Сиора_ : Приезжали уже тут одни экологию нашу рушить. Мы воззвали к острову, с тех пор мы такие. И хранители рогатые.  
_Катя_ : Ладно. Пойдем поговорим с кузеном Костей.  
_Кузен Костя_ : Ах оставьте… Я тут занят - скучаю на троне. Сходите к специалистам.  
_Лорин де Моранж_ : Руины тут весьма занятные. Вот карта.  
_Катя_ : Уже бегу. *оказывается в шахте* Всегда люблю, когда в древней шахте, куда пролезть никто не мог, такие штуки с родины находятся. Кстати... Похоже тут не только волки с акульими башками, но и монстры с тентаклями вокруг головы. Что курят местные создатели? *находит древние штуки* Блин, я-то думала, тут кто-то другой нагадил. А это же были мы. Не будем рассказывать индейцам, что мы их уже убивали.  
_Сиора_ : Ок, я тоже пока помолчу. Мы ж друзья!  
_Катя_ : И снова я в каком-то странном месте. Профессор С. пишет, что черти с рогами это какие-то генномодифицированные люди. И потому такие злые. Пришлось одного убить, он на меня бросался! 

__

__

__

__

_Васко_ : Мадемуазель Катрин, я хочу обратно в навты.  
_Адмирал_ : Пойдите расследуйте крушение.  
_Катя_ : Смотрите, опять какого-то черта с рогами везли на корабле... Вот нафига им?  
_Адмирал_ : Спасибо за информацию. Васко, а ну пшел делать новую наколку.  
_Катя_ : Ну… эээ… тебе идет! 

_Кузен Костя_ : У меня несварение и я выгляжу как свежеоткопанный труп. Но поварам доверяю! Говоришь, это наши руины? А папа мне опять ничего не рассказал! Я опять оказался недостоин его доверия! Кузина! Давай выясним в чем дело, не зря ж тебя индейцы за свою считают. Неужели дело не только в кляксе на челюсти?  
_Катя_ : Чуть позже. Сейчас с Куртом сходим, узнаем, что там за призрачные стражи и не надо ли их всех упокоить.  
_Капитан Рольф_ : Мы тут как будто храмовники. Учимся противостоять местной магии.  
_Курт_ : Ой, мне кажется кто-то пи… Прости, зеленокровка. Привирает. Давай я отвлеку лейтенатов, а ты допроси новобранцев.  
_Катя_ : Тут, короче, какая-то фигня, всех бьют с непонятными целями. Красная комната какая-то. И твой генерал это одобряет, Курт! Небось контрабанду мы тоже им везли...  
_Петрус_ : Даже инквизиторы позавидуют местной камере пыток.  
_Катя_ : *толкает речь солдатам с использованием прокачанной интуиции и харизмы, вот и плащик пригодился*  
_Солдаты_ : *переходят на сторону добра*  
_Курт_ : *всецело одобряет* 

_Петрус_ : Однако наша предстоятельница оргии устраивает! С леденцами!  
_Катя_ : Подумаем, что можно с этим сделать.  
_Адмирал_ : Нас инквизиторы притесняют. Нужна помощь!  
_Катя_ : Инквизиция совсем озверела. Они решили, что навты молятся на секстант и астролябию. Мать Корнелия, ваш орден Света слегка перегрелся.  
_Мать Корнелия_ : Они забыли, что мы на острове! А на кораблях плавать не умеем! Вы спятили - на средство передвижение гнать! Катя, спасибо за инфу. *всецело одобряет*  
_Катя_ : Рдстртся, ваше преподобие!  
_Адмирал_ : Спасибо за помощь. Кстати, да, мы ваших уже двести лет назад на остров возили, они тут все загадили и местные черти с рогами их выперли. Но ваши еще несколько раз сюда плавали, а тебя родила аборигенка на одном из наших кораблей. Тогда, получается, ты еще и слегка навт. А еще ученая, в астролябиях разбираешься. В общем, ты сама думай, что с этой правдой делать и кто ты такая.  
_Катя_ *бежит рыдать на груди у кузена Кости*  
_Кузен Костя_ : *как всегда, успевает зарыдать первым* Я умираю, а лекарства все еще нет! Кузина, скажи мне что-нибудь, чтобы я отвлекся!  
_Катя_ : *рыдает* Я тебе вообще больше не кузина!  
_Кузен Костя_ : Серьезно?  
_Курт_ : *чеканит шаги аки статуя Командора* Простите, что прерываю ваши рыдания, но наш генерал собирается всех убить. Кстати, я должен убить вас. Но я честный наемник и вас давно знаю, так что предам-ка я генерала. Его методы мне никогда не нравились. Как говорится, если все равно придется кого-то предать, предавай наиболее неприятного.  
_Катя_ : *немедленно перестает рыдать* Так, Костя с советниками архивируйтесь в архиве, я пойду разберусь. *толкает речи солдатам, некоторые переходят на сторону добра*  
_Генерал_ : *вытаскивает боевую двуручную линейку* Убью!  
_Катя_ : Нет, ну если бы ты циркуль достал…*арестовывает генерала*  
_Кузен Костя_ : Мне что-то совсем поплохело. :(  
_Катя_ : *притаскивает местного шамана, это помогает* Пойду наконец поищу экспедицию, которую просил найти наместник Бурхан. *шарахается по болотам*  
_Альфра_ : *напрыгивает и протыкает Кате лоб пистолетом со всей красотой графики на минималках* Я боевой ботан! Мы нашли интересную траву на болотах.  
_Катя_ : Вижу. *тащит спасенных ученых в Хикмет* 

_Катя_ : Ну, Петрус, пойдем, нароем компромат на мать ее Корнелию.  
_Петрус_ : Отличный компромат. Корнелия! Ты продула!  
_Корнелия_ : Эх Петрус, а ты ничего не хочешь рассказать Кате про ее маму? Как ты ее в темнице бросил помирать?  
_Катя_ : Ну офигеть теперь.  
_Петрус_ : Дитя мое, время лечит раны. Давай твоих индейский родичей поищем.  
_Катя_ : Для непонятливых: НУОФИГЕТЬТЕПЕРЬ. Пошли в мою деревню что ли… *находит живое дерево и адски глючит* Чувствую себя… не всю! И немного деревом!  
_Курт_ : *смотрит с сочувствием*  
_Петрус_ : Как тебе местные демонические культы?  
_Катя_ : Хорошие шаманы и обряды интересные. А отшельник на болотах говорит, что те, кто задает много вопросов, пропадают бесследно. 

_Курт_ : Зеленокровка! Надо отомстить одному очень нехорошему человеку. Проблема в том, что его считают героем и есть влиятельные друзья.  
_Петрус_ : А давай сдадим его инквизиторам. Им реалли все равно, кого жарить.  
_Курт_ : Вообще я обычно против… А давай.  
_Катя_ : Сначала надо найти этого нехорошего человека. Может его можно как-то просто утопить?  
_Петрус_ : *не слушая* Инквизиторов убедим… У них тоже слабости есть.  
_Генерал Зиглинда_ : Вот вам справка для инквизиторов, чтоб жгли и не сомневались.  
_Инквизиторы_ : Что, настолько нехороший? Ну ок, только потихоньку приносите.  
_Побитые лейтенанты_ : *сдают нехорошего человека с потрохами*  
_Катя_ : Курт, смотри какой отличный генеральский костюмчик тебе нашелся!  
_Курт_ : Спасибо, мои дурные воспоминания сгорели с этим подонком. *всецело одобряет*  
_Катя_ : Мнэээээ…. А вот я слышала, что можно еще просто из снайперки пристрелить…  
_Курт_ : Он был садист, насильник и педофил.  
_Катя_ : Жесть. Проехали. 

_Петрус_ : Я любил твою мать, но не смог ее убить, когда она просила. Так что я дождался пока она сама умрет.  
_Катя_ : Вот даже не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо? *знакомится с тетушкой* Эх, ну почему мой клан именно те индейцы, которые мажут лицо сажей и носят хрень на башке некрасивую… Как теперь вообще одеваться-то? И вождь клана - хитрожопый, вроде Петруса.  
_Петрус_ : Да, он мне напомнил меня молодого. Плохой знак. 

_Катя_ : Мне одной кажется, что наш святой Матеус на старости лет молился местному вулкану? И разрисовывался под местных? Инквизиторы не поймут.  
_Петрус_ : Инквизиторы не поймут.  
_Инквизитор Вергилиус_ : Я не понял! Смерть еретикам!  
_Мать Корнелия_ : Блин, я ж вроде вас всех выгнала… *всецело одобряет* 

_Альфра_ : Хочу узнать, почему у некоторых местных из башки начинают расти ветки!  
_Сиора_ : *не одобряет*  
_Катя_ : А мне тоже интересно. Тогда я Васю с собой возьму. Хотя… Давай сначала освободим местных девушек, которых плохие солдаты в рабство угоняют.  
_Сиора_ : *одобряет*  
_Катя_ : Альфра, по-моему мы ничего не выяснили кроме того, что местные чертовски близки к местной же природе, а ваши обзывают их метаморфами. 

_Катя_ : Ой, что-то я устала. А рядом целых два боевых прекрасных мужика с пронзительными глазами! Васко?  
_Васко_ : *романтично читает стихи*  
_Катя_ : *валит Васко на кровать, не снимая горящую лампу с пояса* Ммм… мило!.. Но ты такой легкий, а я девушка основательная. Курт?  
_Курт_ : Я старый солдат и не знаю слов любви! Ы?  
_Катя_ : Ы! Обними меня, идиот! *валит Курта на кровать, на всякий случай выключив лампу*  
_Курт_ : Sweet excellency!  
_Катя_ : Так, я со всеми подружилась ну или почти, пора наконец начать делать то, за чем приехала. Так, местные мудрецы, мне тут сказали у вас есть лекарство от всех болезней? Не поделитесь?  
_Мев_ : Ага, щазз *сбегает*  
_Катя_ : Хм... Пойдем опять раскрывать местные страшные тайны. *находит берестяную грамоту с иероглифами* Сиора, так у вас что ли письменность есть?  
_Сиора_ : Это не письменность! Это священные знаки для обмена знаниями для посвященных! И азбуку не дам, меня остров не простит.  
_Катя_ : Ладно, пошли вскрывать очередной пень с корнями… *сеет семечко в пенек* Сезам, откройся!  
_Мев_ : У меня есть лекарство, чтоб чинить индейцев после гестапо. А как лечить ваш малихор, я не знаю. И вообще, это тысячеликий бог вас проклял.  
_Катя_ : Я уже это слышала. Это не ответ. Хочу спросить непосредственно у бога.  
_Верховный шаман Глендан_ : Однако... Тогда пожалте на испытания водой… Хмм… Испытание показало, что ты, ренайгсе, хитрожо… мудрая и милосердная! Теперь надо найти нашего верховного короля, все вопросы к нему. Он к богу отведет. 

_Лорин де Моранж_ : У нас наместник пропал! БЕДА!  
_Катя_ : Так, ну и куда понесло кузена Костю в его-то состоянии?  
_Солдат_ : Индеец-шаман в черепушке увел его в лес!  
_Катя_ : Придется опять немного побегать. Куда вас, кузен, якши унесли!? *немного бегает* Да кто ж тут столько петард навзрывал?! *внезапно начинает заниматься конспирологией и почти обижает Сиору* В общем, кто-то забросал свиту кузена и полезного шамана вулканическими камнями. Шаман помер, кузен пропал. Беда!  
_Злобные индейцы_ : Можно попросить Мев заняться некромантией. Правда, она один раз попробовала, с тех пор такая странная.  
_Мев_ : Так, принеси мне кишки всякие и прочую гадость. *занимается некромантией* У меня плохие новости. Теперь надо найти нашего верховного короля, все вопросы к нему.  
_Индейцы_ : Король укурился вулканом и гора его забрала.  
_Катя_ : Судя по глюкам Мев, гора вашего короля выплюнула.  
_Курт_ : Пока он только перья теряет. Можно мне одно перышко на шляпу?  
_Верховный король Винбарр_ : Твой кузен ПЛОХОЙ.  
_Катя_ : Нет!  
_Верховный король Винбарр_ : *генномодифицируется в хранителя* Я сказал, ПЛОХОЙ!  
_Катя_ : Все равно нет! *убивает ГМО-короля, собирает остатки кузена и тащит во дворец*  
_Кузен Костя_ : Я себя теперь отлично чувствую! Ура! Можно опять скучать в кресле!  
_Катя_ : Ты теперь тоже ГМО? У тебя корни из башки растут!  
_Кузен Костя_ : Мне по кайфу. Я чувствую единение с природой. 

_Катя_ : *офигело уходит продолжать искать лекарство от малихора* Теперь мне надо добыть древнюю корону, чтобы выбрать нового короля. Написать, что ли письмо Серому Стражу, консультация нужна… Впрочем, без него определюсь, все-таки не гномы. Выбор из мудрого, хитрожопого и буйной не такой сложный.  
_Курт и Сиора_ : *нудят за спиной* Решается судьба двух народов, выбирай как следует.  
_Катя_ : Данкас, тебе быть следующим ГМО-королем!  
_Данкас_ : Спасибо. *надевает корону* Ты хотела познакомиться с нашим богом? Ползи на вулкан!  
_Катя_ : Ну и что тут у вас за Гефест?..  
_Фриктемен_ : Я скорее Иггдрасиль. И, кстати, твой кузен присосался к моей силе и скоро спятит окончательно, я засохну, остров загадят. Шпион, опять же, по твоим следам пробрался. Иди и разберись с этим. Кстати, малихор от плохой экологии.  
_Катя_ : Да блин! Пойду проверю кузена…  
_Кузен Костя_ : Мне тут союзники жалуются, что их города штурмуют. Кузина, иди разберись.  
_Катя_ : А мне тут сказали, что ты к чему-то присосался…  
_Кузен Костя_ : Я?! Да ты что? Я бы никогда!  
_Катя_ : Ладно. *бежит разбираться* Мда, и раньше-то монстры были противные, а теперь они еще и черной дрянью воняют… Мало мне дикобразоволков с мордой акулы и хреней с тентаклями на башке?.. Так, пора приодеться. Бронька из Телемы, индейские сапоги, треуголка навтов и плащ родной Конгрегации. Кажется, это называется эклектика. Так, Сан-Матеус защитили, пойдем в Хикмет. Я там давно не была. *сначала предлагает помощь, потом кое-что вспоминает и долго орет на наместника из-за Мев*  
_Наместник Бурхан_ : Это не мы, мы больше не будем.  
_Катя_ : Ну ок. Типа я верю. *убивает еще одного перемазанного Скверной монстра и докладывает кузену Косте*  
_Кузен Костя_ : Ты молодец, кузина, как всегда! Ну я побежал!  
_Катя_ : Эй, ты опять по тавернам бухать?  
_Телохранитель Кости_ : понимаете, он теперь по ночам шляется по лесам. А днем книжки читает…  
_Катя_ : Последнее совсем странно. *читает записи кузена: “МУАХАХА ЙА ЧОРНЫЙ ВЛАСТЕЛИН!”* Да ФАК! Костя! Ты совсем Буратино? У тебя корни на башке уже колосятся!  
_Кузен Костя_ : Жить захочешь - не так раскорячишься. Ах, как хочется все тебе рассказать! Но я побежал. Мой верный назгул, задержи кузину тут.  
_Катя_ : *убивает назгула* Ну он же был безобидным идиотом!  
_Фриктемен_ : А теперь стал обидным. И скоро весь мой остров загадит! Собери армию, зря что ли ты со всеми связи налаживала… 

_Катя_ : Кстати, о связях. Альянс, почему ваши ученые проводят жуткие опыты на местных и навтах?  
_Курт_ : Даже лагерь призрачного полка позавидует местным пыточным.  
_Катя_ : Блин, я думала, что религиозные фанатики хуже всех! Но вы с вашим гестапо всех переплюнули! Зря я вас спасала!  
_Доктор Асили_ : Я искал лекарство от малихора как мог.  
_Катя_ : Ампутируя конечности по частям? *сдает доктора под суд, хотя хочется инквизиторам, потом находит запись о том, что кузена и ее траванули малихором прямо по приезде* ВАШУМАТЬАЛЬЯНС!  
_Наместник Бурхан_ : Это не мы, мы больше не будем.  
_Король Данкас_ : Держи дубинку, карантс.  
_Мать Корнелия_ : Мы теперь местных чертей с рогами спасать должны? Ну ладно, будем, мы же святые люди, да Петрус?  
_Наместник Бурхан_ : Не верю в чертей с рогами, но вам помогу. Мы ж типа больше не будем.  
_Генерал Зиглинда_ : Всегда готовы!  
_Адмирал_ : А нам нафига, мы ж морские дьяволы?  
_Катя_ : Морским дьяволам надо иногда где-то причаливать. А тут уже не получится, если злобный Костя все заполонит искаженными оленями.  
_Адмирал_ : Убедила. 

_*все идут на вулкан воевать генномодифицированного кузена Костю*_  
_Курт_ : Я останусь со своими.  
_Альфра_ : Я тоже.  
_Катя_ : Ну… ладно…  
_Курт_ : Ы? Может, больше не увидимся!  
_Катя_ : Обними меня, идиот! *бежит дальше*  
_Васко и Сиора_ : Мы тоже останемся со своими!  
_Катя_ : Это вы отлично придумали. Тогда мы с Петрусом…  
_Петрус_ : Дитя мое, я буду молиться с своими за твою победу.  
_Катя_ : ДА БЛИН! Что, никто не хочет хотя бы поваляться в обмороке, пока я с кузеном разбираюсь?! Обидно! *вбегает к Фриктемену*  
_Кузен Костя_ *командует кракозябле*: Останови ее.  
_Катя_ *забарывает кракозяблу*  
_Кузен Костя_ : Так, стоп, не надо есть мою кузину.  
_Кракозябла_ *разочарованно отползает*  
_Катя_ : Костя, немедленно прекрати!  
_Кузен Костя_ : Ты не понимаешь, ты все еще привязана к загнивающему старому свету.  
_Катя_ : Я вообще-то местная. Хотя, глядя на тебя, вижу, что ты более основательно укоренился. Судя по корням на башке.  
_Кузен Костя_ : Весь мир насилья мы разрушим до основанья, а затем мы наш, мы новый мир построим, кто был ничем, тот станет всем!  
_Фриктемен_ : Да нифига! Этот Рейстлин хочет разрушить цикл! Цикл не может быть нарушен!  
_Кузен Костя_ : Давай объединяться! *выдает Кате кинжал* Come with me and we will rule this island as cousin and cousin!  
_Катя_ : Один мой наставник говорил, что если все равно придется кого-то предать, предавай наиболее неприятного. А еще я слышала, что Таргариены поступают со спятившими родственниками вот так.*втыкает в него кинжал*  
_Кузен Костя_ : Позорище! *умирает*  
_Кракозябла_ *возмущенно рычит*  
_Катя_ *цитирует Шекспира и рыдает*  
_Кракозябла_ *упозлзает обратно на Иггдрасиль*  
_Господин де Курсийон_ *запускает слайдшоу шоколадного (с точки зрения всех, кроме Кости и Кати) финала* 

__

__

__

__

_Я_ : *перезагружаю игру с момента последней встречи с Костей* 

_Катя_ : *вбегает к Фриктемену*  
_Кузен Костя_ *командует кракозябле*: Останови ее.  
_Катя_ *забарывает кракозяблу*  
_Кузен Костя_ : Так, стоп, не надо есть мою кузину.  
_Кракозябла_ *разочарованно отползает*  
_Катя_ : Костя, немедленно прекрати!  
_Кузен Костя_ : Ты не понимаешь, ты все еще привязана к загнивающему старому свету.  
_Катя_ : Я вообще-то местная. Хотя, глядя на тебя, вижу, что ты более основательно укоренился. Судя по корням на башке.  
_Кузен Костя_ : Весь мир насилья мы разрушим до основанья, а затем мы наш, мы новый мир построим, кто был ничем, тот станет всем!  
_Фриктемен_ : Да нифига! Этот Рейстлин хочет разрушить цикл! Цикл не может быть нарушен!  
_Кузен Костя_ : Давай объединяться! *выдает Кате кинжал* Come with me and we will rule this island as cousin and cousin!  
_Катя_ : А давай! *режет руку кинжалом прямо через латную перчатку и единяется с Костей с помощью невинных обнимашек*  
_Господин де Курсийон_ *запускает слайдшоу шоколадного (с точки зрения Кости и Кати) финала* 


End file.
